Tainted Love
by Babel121
Summary: Cadeau pour Yun', Yaoi. Quand l'Amour n'existe plus, plus rien ne peut le faire revenir... Et encore moins s'il n'a jamais existé...


**Auteuse** : Babel (**babel121 at yahoo.fr**) 

**Titre **: Tainted Love

**Base **: Naruto

**Genre **: Songfic, angst, déprime…

**Couple **: …

**Disclaimer **: Ni les bishos ni la chanson me m'appartiennent…

**Notes** : Fic cado pour ma Kohai de moi que j'aimeuh !!!! Pour toi ma Yun' !!!! ****

**TAINTED LOVE **

********

**Sometimes I feel I've got to **_[Des fois, j'ai l'impression que je dois]_  
**Run away I've got to **_[M'enfuir, que je dois]_**  
Get away **_[M'échapper]_**  
From the pain you drive into the heart of me **_[De la souffrance que tu as mis dans mon cœur]_

__

J'ai mal, mal en mon esprit, mal en mon cœur.

J'ai mal à cause de toi, de ce que tu m'as fait.

A cause de l'amour que tu m'as porté puis enlevé.

J'ai un vide immense à la place du cœur.

**   
  
The love we share **_[L'amour que nous partageons]_**  
Seems to go nowhere **_[Ne semble aller nulle part]_**  
And I've lost my light **_[Et J'ai perdu mes lumières]_**  
For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night **_[Je me tourne et me retourne, je ne peux pas dormir la nuit] _

__

Alors que tu dors paisiblement à coté de moi, je ne peux fermer l'œil de la nuit. ****

Je pense à toutce que tu m'as dit, tout ce que tu m'as fait.

Toutes les paroles blessantes que tu as proférées à mon encontre, tous les gestes d'amour qui se sont mués en coups.

Tous ces baisers transformés en morsures, toutes ces caresses devenant de plus en plus violentes, de plus en plus torturées.

J'ai perdu la lueur d'amour qui brillait autrefois dans tes yeux.

Si tant est qu'elle y ait bien brillé un jour.

****

**Once I ran to you (I ran)** _[Une fois, j'ai couru vers toi (j'ai couru)]_  
**Now I'll run from you** _[Maintenant je m'éloignerai de toi]_  
**This tainted love you've given **_Cet amour infecté que tu as donné]_  
**I give you all a boy could give you** _[Je te donne tout ce qu'un garçon peut te donner]_  
**Take my tears and that's not nearly all **_Prends mes larmes et c'est n'est presque pas tout]_  
**Oh...tainted love** _[Oh… Amour souillé]_  
**Tainted love** _[Amour souillé]_

J'ai donné tout de moi pour te sauver, pour te sortir des ténèbres.

Je t'ai ensuite donné tout mon amour pour te maintenir loin du mal, pour te garder près de moi.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, la noirceur avait déjà envahi ton corps et surtout ton cœur. Tous mes efforts pour y apporter une lueur ont été vains.

Au début, j'y ai cru, j'ai cru à ton amour, j'ai cru à tes paroles.

J'ai cru à ta rédemption…

Mais le mal que tu ne fais plus aux autres, tu me le fais à moi.

Chaque jour, tu m'enfonces un pieu de plus en plus profondément dans le cœur à coup de paroles détournées, de regards lancés ou des gestes déplacés.

Tu sais que je pleure presque chaque jour mais tu t'en fous. Pour toi, je serais à jamais dépendant de toi.

**Now I know I've got to **_[Maintenant je sais que je dois]_  
**Run away I've got to **_[M'enfuir, que je dois]_  
**Get away** _[M'échapper]_  
**I don't think you want any more from me** _[Tu ne veux plus réellement de moi]_  
**To make things right** _[Pour que les choses aillent bien]_  
**You need someone to hold you tight** _[Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te serrer fort]_  
**And you think love is to pray** _[Et tu penses que l'amour c'est de prier]_  
**But I'm sorry I don't pray that way** _[Mais je suis désolé, je ne prie pas comme cela]_

**__**

Mais tu te trompes.

Oui j'ai besoin de toi… Mais c'est surtout de ton amour dont j'ai besoin. De cet amour dorénavant inexistant.

Je manque déjà de ton amour en étant près de toi. Je pense donc pouvoir m'enfuir sans que cela ne change quoi que ce soit.

Tu me dis encore quelque fois que tu as besoin de moi, pour me faire rester.

Mais je n'y crois plus.

Si tu avais tant besoin de moi, tu ne me traiterais pas comme une ordure bonne à jeter.

Et tu ne passerais pas la plupart de tes nuits hors de la maison, hors de notre lit.

Tu n'aurais pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour remplir le vide de ta vie.

Nous n'avons pas la même notion de l'Amour…

Il faut que je m'en aille avant que tu ne me blesses encore plus.

**Once I ran to you (I ran)** _[Une fois, j'ai couru vers toi (j'ai couru)]_  
**Now I'll run from you** _[Maintenant je m'éloignerai de toi]_  
**This tainted love you've given** _[Cet amour infecté que tu as donné]_  
**I give you all a boy could give you **_[Je te donne tout ce qu'un garçon peut te donner]_  
**Take my tears and that's not nearly all **_[Prends mes larmes et c'est n'est presque pas tout]_  
**Oh...tainted love** _[Oh… Amour souillé]_  
**Tainted love** _[Amour souillé]_

Je me demande quelques fois si je n'aurais pas mieux fais de ne pas te sauver.

Nous serions devenus ennemis et nous nous serions entretués.

Cela aurait peut-être été mieux…

J'aurais pu donner mon amour a quelqu'un qui aurait su l'apprécier et tu aurais détruit quelqu'un d'autre à petit feu.

Non, je ne peux souhaiter ce genre ce traitement à personne…

Personne ne mérite d'être traité pire qu'un chien.

Mais je ne peux plus supporter ce rôle, je dois partir.

**Don't touch me please,** _[Ne me touche pas, s'il te plaît]_

**I cannot stand the way you tease **_[Je ne peux pas supporter ta façon de me taquiner]_  
**I love you though you hurt me so** _[Je t'aime bien que tu m'aies tant blessé]_  
**Now I'm going to pack my things and go** _[Maintenant je vais faire mes valises et partir]_

Le soleil se lève alors que je suis déjà debout depuis un moment.

Mes valises sont prêtes et sont sous notre lit.

Je ne peux pas te laisser savoir que je pars, tu m'en empêcherais. Quitte à m'enchaîner au fond de notre cave… Et je sais que je n'aurais pas la force ni le courage de t'arrêter.

Mais je veux te voir une dernière fois avant de partir pour toujours. Une dernière matinée à tes côtés en souvenir, en espérant que tu ne me blesseras pas encore plus profondément pendant ces quelques heures.

Tu te lèves et te prépares sans même faire attention à moi qui assis à la table de la cuisine.

Mais au moment où tu devrais partir, je te sens m'approcher par derrière.

Tu passes lentement tes bras autour de mon cou avant d'enfouir ton visage dans mes cheveux pour en respirer pleinement l'odeur.

Je t'en prie… Ne fais pas ça… Je sais que je ne pourrais pas y résister…

**Touch me baby, tainted love** _[Touche-moi bébé, amour souillé]_  
**Touch me baby, tainted love** _[Touche-moi bébé, amour souillé]_  
**Touch me baby, tainted love** _[Touche-moi bébé, amour souillé]_

**Touch me baby, tainted love** _[Touche-moi bébé, amour souillé]_

Tes bras glissent lentement le long de mes épaules alors que ton visage se perd dans ma nuque où tu enchaînes mordillages et suçons.

Mon esprit crie son dégoût alors que mon corps et mon cœur en redemandent. Ce genre de moments sont les seuls où tu as un minimum de douceur à mon égard.

C'est pour cela que je te laisse m'entraîner jusqu'à la chambre sans broncher.

Que je te laisse me toucher comme personne ne m'a jamais touché à part toi.

Que je te laisse me donner du plaisir.

Que je te laisse prendre possession de moi.

**Once I ran to you (I ran)** _[Une fois, j'ai couru vers toi (j'ai couru)]_  
**Now I'll run from you **_[Maintenant je m'éloignerai de toi]_  
**This tainted love you've given **_[Cet amour infecté que tu as donné]_  
**I give you all a boy could give you** _[Je te donne tout ce qu'un garçon peut te donner]_  
**Take my tears and that's not nearly all** _[Prends mes larmes et c'est n'est presque pas tout]_  
**Oh...tainted love** _[Oh… Amour souillé]_  
**Tainted love **_[Amour souillé]_

Une fois tes affaires avec moi terminées, tu te rhabilles et pars, me laissant en plan sans même m'accorder une parole ou un dernier regard.

C'est cette attitude qui me convainc encore plus que ma place n'est pas à tes côtés.

Je me lève à mon tour et vais prendre une douche brûlante pour effacer les souillures que tu as laissé sur mon corps.

Je retourne ensuite m'habiller et sors mes valises de sous notre lit.

Puis je quitte notre demeure sans me retourner une seule fois.

Je te quitte sans état d'âme.

Par ta faute, je quitte également mon village et tous mes amis.

Tu as brisé à jamais tous mes rêves et il m'est impossible de réparer mes espoirs déçus un jour.

Mais sache que tu es celui que j'ai le premier vraiment aimé de tout mon cœur et que tu seras sûrement le seul que j'aimerais jamais ainsi.

**Tainted love** _[Amour souillé]_  
**Tainted love... **_[Amour souillé…]_

Et je sais que tu m'as aussi aimé de ta propre façon tordue.

Mais c'est un amour qui ne peut être vécu près de toi. Une fois que je serais loin de tout ce qui peut se rapporter à toi, j'irais sûrement mieux et l'oublie fera son travail pour effacer à jamais mes plus mauvais souvenirs et ne me laisser que les plus tendres moments passés en ta compagnie…

Il va me falloir beaucoup de temps avant que cela n'arrive…

Je t'aime mais je ne te supporte plus.

Je pars à jamais.

Adieux.

**OWARI**

Babel : Mais pourquoi on me demande toujours des songfics sur des ziks sur lesquels je peux pas faire de trucs joyeux ??? TT.TT

Naruto : Veux pas quitter Sasukeeeeee !!!! TT.TT

Sasuke : Veux pas que Naruto me quitteuh !!! TT.TT

Babel : Veux pas faire pleurer mes bishos !!!! TT.TT Tu vois dans quel état tu nous met Yun' ??? é.e


End file.
